Hex Girls
by Fox-Sin
Summary: Zero is not only A vampire hunter but he also is the lead singer of The most poplar GIRL band KanameXZero KainXIchiru
1. Chapter 1

**Fox:Hi this is my story and yes I am using the songs from the Hex Girls and Some other bands **

* * *

It was Friday night and Yuki and I just escorted the night class to there classic. You see Yuki and I go to Cross Academy where there is the day and night class, you see the night class is full of vampires and the day class is just a bunch of humans.

But the classic should never mix. Thats Yuki and I job you see were the Academy's perfects and we have to keep the day class safe from the night class. You see chairman cross wants humans and vampires to live together in harmony so thats why this school was put together, like thats ever going to happen.

"Zero stop daydreaming and get to work." Yuki yelled to me, she's the chairmans daughter and my adopted sister. When I was eight years old a pureblood vampire attacked my family. She killed my mother and father, she almost killed my brother and I but I made sure that Ichiru got out safely but I was bitten by that monster and became a level D vampire but I'm slowly turning Level E which means that I'm slowly losing my insanity but thanks to Kuran Kaname for letting me drink his blood, he stopped me from turning level E. Kuran is a pureblood and king of all the vampires, so he's helping Cross with the harmony thing.

"Yuki I already told you that I have a mission tonight and I need to leave so bye." I said to Yuki as I ran out of the academy and parked outside was a black car and then the door open and I got in and the car drove into town. The car then stopped at a night club that said "The Rabbit Hole".

"Silver your almost late. Go and get dressed." My boss said. You see I have another life outside of the academy. I'm the lead singer of the "Gothic Girls". Yes I Kiryu Zero cross dress into a Gothic girl and I like it. As I got backstage and got ready Red and Black were already there and ready to go.

"Silver good to see yea now get ready sexy." Red said. Red is always like that and Black is the quiet but she's cool. Red plays keyboard, Black plays drums and I play a silver bat guitar. Red dress in a in a red mini skirt and a purple hot knit sweater shirt that is long so it can double as a dress and black keen high boots and a leather collar, with 3 bondage rings on it.

Black is just wears a dark blue dress and ankle high boots with a cone spike leather collar.

I wear a silver mini skirt and a silver corset with the zipper in front, black tie back lacing, and black contrast trim and a velvet collar with o-ring in the middle. We all wear are hair down and all are earnings are the same, skull and crossbones studs.

As I put the hair extensions Boss come in and tells use we have two mints till show time. And this is where I feel free.

* * *

**good, bad or don't even think about it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichiru**

**Fox: HI sorry it took so long to update this I had to rewrite this 5 times and I still don't know if its any good. Well heres a few thing you should know. Ichiru know that Zero is in a band and he sometime writes songs for the band and he can play base. Also Zeros been trying to get him to join the band because they need a base player. So yea enjoy  
**

**P.S Red is a blond 5'4 and has blue in her hair and Black is 6'0 and has red high lights and I'm not going to tell if black is a boy or girls also yes there both vampires level B  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight ( I own Red and Black)**

**Warning: Un-proof read, mistakes**

* * *

As I open the door to Cross house I notice that its quiet too quiet. And when its quiet in this house, the Chairmen is planning something and when he is planning something it can't be good for me or Zero but since Zero isn't here that means that I'll be getting it.

"Ah Ichiru there you are, how was the library and did you find the book you wanted." The Chairmen said with a knowing smile, I really hate that smile . What is he up to and what dose it have to do with me?

"Yes I found the book I wanted."

"Thats good and I was to tell you that Zero is on another mission and will be back Monday." I already knew that but I''ll play along.

"Okay. Well then goodnight." I said as I tried to hurry up the stairs but the Chairmen stopped me. And thats when I knew he wanted something.

"Ichiru I have something for you." He said and showed me black envelope with a blue crescent moon on it. Wait I know that envelope and in that envelope was tickets to the best band ever.

"H-How-w di-id you g-get that." I said with excitement and I wanted those tickets that are in that envelope for months. Then the Chairmen smile. Oh he wants something and he knows hes going to get it because those tickets are my greats weakness.

"Well I happen to know their manger and she give me the tickets."

"Okay what do you want Chairmen and don't give me that innocent smile I know you want something."

"Well there is two thing and the tickets are yours and Maria can go with you tonight."

"Okay fine what do you want." This is not going to end well at all.

"First I want a T-shirt and you have to wear this to the concert ." The chairmen said holding up the girls night class uniform. You have got to be kidding me. I took the outfit and went to put it on.

-**Time Skip**-

I run to the night class lesson room. But its so hard to run in a skirt, I don't know how Yuki dose it and I really don't want to know. As I kept run into the building I notice other night class members were looking at me with lust in there eyes, Kain is not going to be happy about that but right now I don't care.

As I come to Maria's classroom I saw other vampires taking photos, yea Kain is so not going to be happy. I slam open the door and as I did this the teacher stopped his lecturer and looked me with anger in his eyes and all the other vampires were looking at me. But right now I really don't care this is more important then school.

"MARIA." I yelled and she woke up from the catnap she was taking and look at me with laughter in her eyes. Kain is also looking at me but his eyes are undressing me and I start to blush a little.

"Why the hell are you wearing that Ichiru." Maria said with a big smile on her face. Oh god she is enjoying this a little to much. But I can tell Kain really is enjoying this and I'm starting to fear that look in his eyes. Now hes going wanna play naughty school girl and sexy teacher.

"I'm not wearing this because I want to. Trust me I was being eye raped on my way here and some took pictures."

"Sure Ichiru. I know you love to cross dresser and I have pictures to prove it but did you come all the way here just to show how cute you look in the girls uniform or did you do it for someone els." She said as she winked at me, yea because I love to tease Kain so I won't be able to walk for a week or two.

Okay she needs to shut up now because Kain looks ready to get up and do something he'll regret and know how. I held up the envelope and then she started to scream. All of the night had to cover their ears it was so loud. Did she really need to scream that loud, god it could wake the dead.

"OH My God You Got Tickets. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ZERO." She said as she took me down to the floor and my skirt went up and I know Kain was going to look up my skirt. God dose he have to do that. Then I pushed Maria off of me and got.

"Well come on were going to late and Kuran Chairman said it was okay for Maria to skip class." I said as I was running to the exit and Maria close behind and closed the door behind her.

"So why are you wearing the girls night class uniform because if was for Kain you wouldn't have walk in the class room with Aidou in there." She said. You see Kain called off of his engagement with Aidou two months ago because Kain had been cheating on him with me for two years and I said I couldn't do that to Aidou anymore but Kain told me that he wasn't going to give me up and broke it off with Aidou.

I felt so bad and I still feel bad about so I've been avoiding Kain for the last month but enough about that.

"Well I told the Chairmen that I would get him a T-shirt and I would wear this to the concert."I said to Maria as we got into the car that the chairmen was letting me borrow.

"So do you think that Zero will be happy that were going to see him."

"I don't know but remember his stage name is Silver and the only reason why you know this is because you walked in on him as a girl." Yes Maria knows Zero secret because she doesn't know how to knock.

"Oh yea but you do know that if I had been Kaname I would've had sex with Zero even if you were still in the room."

"Okay I didn't want to know that and come were here." I said as I got out of the car. We both went to the door and showed them the tickets and the guy let us in this is going to be the best night ever. As we close to the front Zero and his band started to come on.

"HELLO EVERYBODY ARE YOU READY TO GET DIZZY WHEN WE THE SIGN."Zero said into the silver microphone with a bat on it and everybody screamed and then the fog started to come on faster then be for and Zero started to sing. The misc started to play and it was awesome. The light, sound and fog it was all so amazing.

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
You're gonna do what I want you to  
Mix it up here in my little bowl  
Say a few words and you'll lose control _

Zero moved to the center of the stage and graped his silver bat guitar and stated to sing more.

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
You'll get dizzy when I make the sign  
You'll wake up in the dead of night  
Missing me when I'm out of sight _

The other band members stated to sing as well

_I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
Oh yeah_  
Then Zero started to move to Red and put his arm around her and they both moved in like they were going to kiss  
_Whip this little cobweb potion  
You'll fall into dark devotion  
If you ever lose affection  
I can change your whole direction _

_I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
__We're gonna put a spell on all of you_

They both yell together the last part. Everyone was yelling for more and just then Zero looked right at me. What is he thinking?

"Thanks everyone but for our next song were going to need some help from our good friend Purple and her amazing base playing."Zero said into the microphone and held out his hand to me. Oh come on, fine I'll do it. I grasp onto his hand and I'm pulled on to stage where theres a base waiting for me.

"Everyone this is our new song "lucy"." Zero said and we all started to play.

_Baby I'm standing alone  
wasurenu Rainy day  
anata no kage wo otte  
And It's over suna no you ni_

I sigh every night  
I scream like a child & cried  
shizuka ni tadayou Sorrow  
Please Please god tsumi wo yurushite

As we played I saw how happy Zero looks on the stage and how happy I feel playing next to him.

_I don't need to hide no more  
(ao)ku hikaru hou e nagareteku  
Just keep going on  
You've got the chance now  
You've got the power  
kidzuite so true yourself  
I show you my life now  
I show you my love now  
I show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid  
_I look at Maria and she looks so happy for me._  
Baby I'm lying alone  
mezamenu drowning days  
owari no nai my misery  
Now I know that furimukanai_

Life goes round & round  
Just silence surrounding me  
moetsukite like a phoenix  
And I'm falling ubawarete iku

I don't need to lie any more  
yureru nami no you ni  
ikireba ii Just keep going on

You'd better change now  
You'd better catch now  
kawaranai so be yourself  
I'll show you my strength now  
I'll show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid

then Zero come over to me pulls me into a one arm hug and puts his back to mine._  
You've got the chance now  
You've got the power  
kidzuite so true yourself  
I'll show you my life now  
I show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah_

You'd better change now  
You'd better catch now  
kawaranai so be yourself  
I'll show you my strength now  
I'll show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid

Then the music stopped playing and Zero started to talk into the microphone

"I'm glade everyone loved Purple because she's here to stay as our new band member." Zero said to everyone...WAIT WHAT.

* * *

**okay how is it good, bad or just give up and go home**


End file.
